5 years of absence
by Kuromelo
Summary: Have you ever felt so betrayed.A lie that cut too deep.Sakura stood face to face with the man she once blindly love,but as complete stranger in the future.How could Sakura cope with someone that has disappeared yet returned unrecognized.  -Sasusaku-
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

It was 7:00 in the morning, with rays of light creeping through the window,crawling at a slow pace towards the now messy bed.

The alarm clock on the floor which..was suppose to be on the table has been ringing for the past 3 minutes trying all it's might to wake it's owner.

As if the alarm's clock wish came through, a tiny hand crept out of the heaps of blanket obviously trying to grab hold of something that was annoying the hell out of it.

Finally noticing the annoying thing ringing non-stop on the floor, the owner crawl out of it's comfort to give the clock a piece of it's tiny hand grabbed the poor little thing and brought it up towards it's face only to find face to face at the clock's hand pointing at 7:15.

The other tiny hand slowly move upwards towards it's eye, rubbing it to see if finally the gears of an old rusty machine started turning,

It's eye widened , a curse flew out of its pink lips, throwing the poor clock towards the floor, both hands grabbed onto it's messy pink hair.

A thought came down like a lighting bolt, jolting the petite woman to her toes as she came rushing into the bathroom ,scrubbing her teeth with lighting speed, having quick shower before heading out.

She head towards her living area only to realize that she didn't prepared any breakfast, with yet another curse through those pink lips, she reluctantly opened her fridge.

To her surprise , there was a plate of bread and butter with a tiny salad at the the plate ,there was a note under it. Lifting a perfectly curved eyebrow she scanned the note ,only to smile brightly at the content in it.

_Tu my deer m..(it was scribbled)_

_I make sandwic fur you! tey are tasty...n nice...Hop you luv them!_

_Luv bebe _

She couldn't help but laugh at the errors he made , all to all, it made her day so much more better.

How she love him so much, he was her sky , her everything. Staring back at the note, she notice a small scribble at the back "_Dunt furget work~ (heart) "_

One thought flew in on it's mind.

..

_'I'm going to be late!'_

..

..

* * *

><p>The pink haired woman was running in high heels with a frown plastered on her pretty face , while trying to adjust the annoyingly fitted office wear,with a bread between her lips.<p>

People are starting to stare at the young woman as she tries to do everything at the same time,not the best of ideas, but she didn't care as she was going to be late for her newly promoted job.

She was just promoted and even though the payment wasn't as high as she liked, the new job gave her a nice place to stay with her _bebe-chan_.

The thought of _him_ broke a smile on the woman's lips .

She shook her head and her mind drift off to wonder what the president's son would looked like.

She wasn't that familiar with her company since she was assigned as a clerk 3 months ago and got promoted for her speed and working efficiency.

She felt it was kind of weird that for a 3 month period of time,she never seen or heard anyone talked bout the president having a son.

Now,she was assigned into a different department under the newly appointed president.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours past, Sakura Haruno has arrived at her destination.A sigh of relief broke through her lips as she wasn't late for the meeting, but it seems like all her hard work of looking proper or at the least decent was blown away .<p>

A groan escape through the lips as emerald eyes stared down at her now sweaty outfit.

_'How am I suppose to go through this day without feeling all soggy, wet and disgusting'._She thought with a frown.

She looked down at her watch, it's already 8:00.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight and she quickly walked towards the nearest lift and prayed hard not to be late for the meeting, for it was a important meeting with the didn't want to be on the list of irresponsible workers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ding*<strong>_

_'I hope I make it there at time... '_Sakura thought nervously '….._and try not to embarrass myself' _.

Sakura stepped out of the lift and came face to face with a blond woman,with piercing sky blue eyes behind metal rimmed glasses.

Lifting a perfectly curled eyebrow,the blond woman openly scanned the girl in front of her

_ 'She's tiny for a woman at the age of 23...and is that pink? I mean REALLY? Who the hell has pink hair lately...'_she thought,shaking her head slightly.

Sakura noticed this and couldn't help but lifting her eyebrow

'_You got a problem with that,blondie?'_

The blond woman was surprise at the action

'S_he's small but she's a tough nut,i'll give her credit for that ' _With that thought , the woman smiled and lift her hand towards the pink lady.

"Yamanaka Ino, the chief of the secretary department,welcome to Uchiha Corp."

Sakura stared at the lady in front of her who was obviously taller than her at least a good few inches

"Haruno Sakura, I'm new in this department , glad to meet you Yamanaka-san" Sakura said while shaking Ino's hand.

"Call me Ino, you're making me sound too old when we're both the same age " Ino replied with a sarcastic laugh.

Sakura beamed a smile to her _'She's friendlier than she looks'  
><em>

"Come on, stop smiling like an idiot ,forehead girl, you need to get ready to serve the VIPs during the meeting." Ino smirked as she saw Sakura's vein popping.

_ 'and rude...'_

"Well, thanks for the info,Ino...pig" Sakura replied back with a smirk.

Emerald eyes and sky blue eyes met and laughter broke out .

"Okay..._*wheeze* _we should get going, They'll be coming in anytime now. All you need is to serve them drinks and after you do that, you could come back to the secretary office." Ino replied while straightening her clothes.

_'How come i'm the only one here?Where are the others?' _sakura wondered as she look around puzzled to find nobody else.

As if knowing what's on her mind ,Ino told her everyone has different tasks.

Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous as her palms grew sweaty.

'_I hope I don't screw up.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ding*<strong>_

A group of men walked out of the lift and into the meeting were either middle aged men or in their 50s.

Except for one young man that obviously stood out from the rest of them.

His slim fingers went through his slick raven locks as a sigh went through his lips.

'_Get this over with already...it's annoying the shit out of me'._Dark obsidian orbs narrowed as he sat down .

'_How long has it been since he step foot on Konoha,to now be at the place where he always wanted to avoid when he was young , when he was still a foolish boy, his father's company ,The Uchiha Corp...' _He couldn't help but smirk at the thought since now that his father had made a deal with him and has appointed him as the new president.

He is going to make some changes.

He wants to accomplished things that father of his couldn't.

He wants him to regret making_ that_ choice.

He wants to prove to him, that he was better than _that man_, prove that his father that he was wrong since the beginning.

His thoughts were broken off when a man with stylishly spiked golden blonde hair stood beside him.

His dark piercing eyes glared up at the man,and if looks could kill,the man would probably be dead right crystal-like orbs stared down at him not least faze at the deadly glare the raven haired man was giving.

The blondie then made some weird hand gesture and mouthing something like '_Bastard you better go to the toilet now or else you're gonna pee your pants ,the meeting's a long and boring one...Oh..and..one more..Sucks to be you bastard!'_ With that he broke into a million dollar smile and gave the so called _'bastard' _a two thumbs up.

His fingers slowly crept up to his temples as he tries his best to massage down the upcoming headache,and also the urge to kill the idiotic fool beside he wondered whether having this dope as his privatesecretary was even the cleverest idea..even though at times he could be a dick, an idiot, or just some crazy dope named Uzumaki Naruto is also the only man he trust with his life.

Noticing that all the members of the VIPs finally seated on their brought his hands down to rest on the table , fingers now clammed piercing dark eyes looking up from the table , slowly taking in all the figures around him before parting his lips.

" Let get on with the meeting"

Everyone tensed up at the sound of it.

It was something hard to expect coming out of a young man.

It was dangerously low and husky,yet booming with power.

There were no doubt that Uchiha Sasuke is here for serious business.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the door with her hands balancing the tray of steaming hot task was simple,all she had to do was just bring in the tea, put in on the desk, turn around and walk away.<p>

That's why was she shaking so badly,was it because the fact she could feel the tense atmosphere coming out of the place...

It reeks with bad aura.

'_Calm down Sakura,your making your nerves getting the best of you.../breathe in /breathe out'_

Keeping her emerald eyes fixed on the ground as her tiny hands pushed open the bulky looking door.

With a small creaking noise, the door opened without much struggle.

The atmosphere however has just multiplied.

Knowing that she was interrupting their job, her palms started to sweat, she hastily made way towards the meeting table, the tray she had been holding suddenly felt like tons of bricks.

She could feel every single eyes on her,but she looked up to only find one young man whose back was facing her, hands gesturing towards the board to his left,too busy to notice he was interrupted.

_'That must be the new president...'_

"...Uchiha...Sasuke..." she whispered very softly.

Staring at those broad shoulders and his black sleek hair.

..

She felt **sick**.

..

_'Why am I feeling this way?...I just met this guy...but why does he feel so familiar...maybe i'm getting too anxious...'_

Her thin brows furrowed in confusion as she continue placing the cups of tea on the table.

_''…. I am going to make some drastic changes in this company,even if it comes to firing all of you here... am I clear ?..'_'Everyone could only agree nervously , no one dared to oppose with that tone of voice.

It was threatening.

..

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

'_That voice'_

_..  
><em>

Sakura brought her head up so fast that she could hear it crack a eyes widene_d._

_'...It couldn't be …...' _

She felt her throat drying...lips frozen.

_'...It can't be …...?...but...no...their..different..yes..different..not the same..' _

Sakura was getting more frantic at every second as her mind started to wander off.

She continue to stared at the man for god knows how long because she wanted to confirm her suspicious heart ,she wanted to see with her own eyes and tell herself she made a mistake

The man must have felt the intense stare because he turn to face her the next second.

..

..

Dark piercing obsidian orbs met hers.

Her breath hitched at her throat.

She could hear her pounding heart.

One thing appeared in her confused mind.

.

.

.

_'…...Hiro...kun?...'_

_.  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

**_*CLANG-CLING*_** The tray dropped.

**_.  
><em>**

**_*PA-CHING*_** The teacup fell and broke into million pieces.

**_.  
><em>**

**_*Sploooosh*_** The tea spilled.

_.  
><em>

_The last thing she wanted to do is to stare at those eyes._

_.  
><em>

_So..._

_She ran..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N <strong>__Hey guys, thanks for reading this fic :)Pls do review ,because it's my first fic,__Your feedbacks and comments are a great encouragement!__. __Having exams soon ,but i'll keep up with the story, I have my fair share of love in it too so keep looking forward, I hope it's not too long D:::... even if it is... I had to,i wanted the cliff to be juz right :)_

_Flames are welcome (in a way lol but pls dont be rude) _

_ Love Kuromelo~_


	2. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:****I**** don't ****own ****naruto**** or ****any ****of ****the**** characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashbacks<strong>

She ran as fast as she could out of that darn office.

She wanted to leave this damned place already.

After all these years ,she has slowly break away from the pain ,slowly picking up the pieces of whats left of her.

Her vision blurred as she walked out of the office and into the thought she succeeded building up walls to prevent the past from revisiting.

She thought wrong.

It seems that this _Uchiha__Sasuke_ has succeeded breaking her heart twice.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki stood frozen like a statue since the pink haired woman came through those doors.<p>

He must admit... she was stunning.

He felt his ears burned up as the pink hair lady bob her head once every time she placed the tea on the table, an act of politeness.

It...was...adorable.

Naruto continue to stare at the pink haired woman as she does her task without lifting her head.

_'She __seem__ nervous '_Naruto thought.

_''…... I am going to make some drastic changes in this company..." _

Naruto ears perked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. _'That __dick __is __such __a__ bastard.'_Naruto laughed silently as he watch the reaction unfold before him.

Cerulean orbs widened as he was caught off guard at the reaction from the pink haired angel.

She lifted her head in one quick motion.

Cerulean and emerald met for brisk second,until it broke off to focused on the source of her reaction.

He never seen such vivid green eyes in his entire life, he could hear his own pounding heart.

_'I__ need __to __know __her!'_ Naruto practically screamed in his head.

A sound of glass shattering brought Naruto's attention.

He look up to find no pink haired woman was at sight.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke never gets surprise easily.<p>

_Never._

Even with the little incident that occurred in the meeting room.

Obsidian orbs narrowed at the thought.

He wouldn't have thought their first encounter after such long time would be in his company.

Yes, he was at the very least taken back at the sight of her. Her once long lushed locks are now short and curled at the end,making her look more mature than once big round eyes are now much more feline-looking. She has certainly grown,still her height was consider as averagely short. People might misjudge her as a 19 year old.

He is annoyed. Annoyed with everything.

Something wasn't right.

Was it coincidence? Or sakura planned this? If she is ,what does she want from him now? Money?Some kind of payback? Sasuke smirked at the thought._'If__ she__ wants __to __play__,__I'll__ play __with __her.'_

For now, he need 's going to get the bottom of this .

Grabbing a phone on the desk and he dialed a number.

"Hello"

''Shikamaru''

"Yes boss, what do you need now?"a lazy voice replied.

"I need you to give me every single detail of one of the workers working here,the name is _Haruno __Sakura_.Please inform the dope when you're done, tell him to bring it up personally_..."_

"But boss...why me...there are other informants around...His place is too far...like a football field..." the voice continued to make excuses hoping he was left off the hook.

"_Shikamaru_,the company doesn't need to know this. Don't be a lazy ass and walk to his desk,If i found out it wasn't the dope, you're fired ,am i clear?"

"..._*sigh*_...Fine.." the voice replied with a grumble.

**'click'**

Disconnecting the call,he placed his elbows on his desk, fingers over his lips,his piercing calculating eyes stared at the resume of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Sakura had just finished class and was walking back home._

_Out of the sudden, it started to rain._

_She didn't bring her umbrella with her._

_Cursing silently as it was getting darker and the rain doesn't seem like stopping._

_Suddenly a car turn a sharp corner near the road she was walking, causing a wave of water to splash on to her._

**'What the hell...?'**_A groan escaped her lips as she notice her outfit was drench_

_.It was sticking onto her body... her bra was visible under her white blouse._

_She didn't have a jacket._

_Sakura felt her day has just gone bad to was too busy covering herself to notice a presence behind her._

***Tip-tap-tap-tap-tap**_ * _

_Eyebrows furrowed at the sound._

_She looked up to find an umbrella hovering above her jumped when she felt warm all the sudden, she look down to find a brown leather jacket covering her tiny body._

_She felt her face heat up at the action._

_With her face still beet red, she turn to face her savior only to met a pair of dark obsidian orbs staring down._

_She was stunned at the was beautiful,her eyes trailed to his slim jawline,to his lips, to his nose and lastly to his his short hair which was a color of midnight blue._

..  
>..<p>

_Her breath hitched at her throat and was unable to squeak a small thank you._

_'_**SAKURA..stop being an idiot and thank him! STOP GAWKING..' **

"_I'll walk you home" It was low and husky._

_Sakura fixed her eyes on the ground during the awkward silence was making both of them uncomfortable._

_As soon her apartment was at sight, something ringing broke the uneasy silence._

_It was his picked it up and was obviously was not the kind of girl that eavesdrops,so she tried to walk further from him when he started noticed and grabbed her,nodding towards her to let her know it was allright._

_She found herself being very obliged._

"_...No,I won't ... not with her there.I feel sick being in there with you two...YOU don't understand me, you never wanted to.I hope you feel better after this..." with that he hung up ,hearing those harsh words ,she felt she was invading his private space._

_Arriving at her apartment,she turned towards him so that she could thank him properly only to find him spacing hesitantly poked him on his shoulder, he blinked and turn to her with a questioning frown._

"_You're not going home...?"She asked softly_

_A groan escaped his lips as he glared to the side with eyebrows furrowed."I need a place to stay for the time being"_

_She blinked '_**He doesn't have a home?' **_shaking her head, she smiled shyly at him._

"_There's an empty lot opposite my place,the landlord's my best friend,i'll talk to her about now, you can stay there."_

_There was a pause,when he asked "How come you're helping me,I'm a complete stranger"_

"_You helped a complete stranger too just now, just think of this as a repayment of gratitude"She smiled softly._

_Unknowingly, she couldn't notice the slight tint of red on the boys face._

_She made her way towards her lot only to realized something important._**'I don't' know his name!...wait... should i ask him? ... why not.. you could say it was to thank him or something..' **

_After calming her nerves down, she turned towards him and tugged his shirt._

_Feeling the tug, he turn towards her with the same questioning coudln't look at him in the eye, he was just too stunning. _

_Staring down at her foot._

_She asked._

_"May I know your name,sir?"_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke didn't know what possessed him. <em>

_Normally he wouldn't do things like helping someone he didn't know._

_But for some reason, he couldn't bare the sight of that pink haired girl at that state._

_Drench ,shivering ,Cold, Scared.  
><em>

_At first he was nervous approaching her, he wondered if she would also swoon and flirt with him._

_She was different from the girls he went out with._

_Her emerald eyes were captivating and she was very didn't have big boobs or isn't flirting or clinging at him **'AT the moment'** he thought  
><em>

_His thoughts were broken off when he heard his phone rang,with a glance at the caller ID and his mood gone was his father._

_After that small chat , he hung up on him._

_He didn't want to hear all those bullshit._

_He felt sakura shift nervously beside him and poked him._

_Annoyed, he faced her with a frown._

"_Aren't you going home?" _**'shit... I forgotten that ...i need to find a place to stay...'**

"_I need a place to stay for the time being." He wondered if asking her was going to help,she looked young..or too young._

"_There's an empty lot opposite my place,the landlord's my best friend,i'll talk to her about now, you can stay there."_

_He furrowed his brows wondering why she was willingly helping a stranger out of no where."How come you're helping me,I'm a complete stranger"_

"_You helped a complete stranger too just now, just think of this as a repayment of gratitude" She smiled softly._

_The way she smiled at him, made him flustered a little. He was still a young kid at the age of 20,he gets flustered from time to time (even when he doesn't want to admit it.) In the end he agreed._

* * *

><p><em>As they made their way to their lot, he sigh a relief that he didn't need to go through the hassle of finding a place to stay.<em>

_Today has been TOO eventful for his liking._

_He was about to head in when someone pulled him back,it was Sakura._**'What is it this time...'**

"_May I know your name,sir?"_

_.._

_..  
><em>

**'…...shit...'**

_Sakura didn't notice the hesitant look on his face._

_He was hesitant to tell her his name._

_He was a son of a wealthy family after all and__ also because of the fact that his father is the president of the famous Uchiha Corp._

_For now , he wanted nothing to do with his father or his company. He wanted to get away from it all._

_.._

_So he lied._

_.._

_.._

" **Hiro, Takashima Hiro."**

_.._

_.._

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at the bench that was facing the only place she could wash away the pain.<p>

Slowly but surely she began to smile, but to anyone who looked into her eyes knows,she was still broken.

The vibration of her hand-phone broke thought, her flipped it open to see a reminder alarm note, it wrote "Takumi,5:00"

_'Shit,I __forgotten __about __Taku-chan!'_She slapped herself in the forehead.

She was pissed at herself . How could she let the bastard mess her life up like this.

No.

She wouldn't let was no longer her won't go after him for answers or for explanation.

Emerald eyes narrowed in determination _'I __don't __give __a__ damn __about __him__ and__ his __life'_

* * *

><p>Sakura waited outside of a colorfully painted building.<p>

Giggles and laughter was heard miles was bright and joyful.

"Takumi...Taakumiiii...Look who's here to pick you uppp" The old lady nodded her head towards Sakura acknowledging her.

A raven haired boy with a bowl like hair style came rushing and was smiling so hard when he saw Sakura.

..

..

"Ooooookasannnnnnnnnnnnnn!"The boy squeal and ran towards Sakura and hugged her legs tightly.

"Takuuuu-channn" Sakura soothe her little boy as she bend down and kissed his chubby cheeks.

Yes, this was her _bebe-chan._

_._

_._

Her world, Her life.

.

.

**A.N:****thank****you****Alice-hime****of****the****moonfor****giving****me****such****a****wonderful****review.I****could****continue****with****the****story****is****because****readers****like****you****:)****Yes,****a****lot****of****things****going****on****,Sasuke****with****his****devil****plan,the****truth****about****this****bebe-chan,the****reason****behind****the****name.****'t****wait****to****write****more****3****Sasuke's****a****devil****in****most****of****the****chap****:D****but****slowly****he****will****change**

**Pls****review****:333**

**Love****Kuromelo~**


	3. Insults

_**A.N : OMG guys, thank for all the support. Means alot to me.**_

_**There's few mistakes here and there .The whole publishing thing is all very confusing sometimes :\\ .**_

_**Just to make clear of somethings. A lot might wonder how Sakura couldn't recognize Sasuke.  
><strong>_

_**Sasuke change a lot in a way.**_

_**Younger Sasuke has (zoro-like) midnight blue hair. I repeat,not black,it's midnight blue.  
><strong>_

_**Future Sasuke is how he looks now in manga,jet black with a chicken butt hairstyle.:)  
><strong>_

_**p.s: Has been listening to Rolling in the Deep,Jar of hearts and Someone like you while writing.I feel that it fits perfectly on how Sakura feels actually :**_

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.**

**(line)**

**Insult**

"_Okasan...__" _Takumi sat on their dinning table,looking nervous as he opens his mouth to ask.

"Hm...?What is it,Taku-chan?" Sakura was busy chopping the vegetables for today's dinner.

"_...n..nothing.."_

Feeling her son's discomfort,she stopped at her chopping to turn around and look at him.

_'He does look like his father sometimes...'_

_'Takumi,_remember what okasan taught you,if something's bothering you, you speak out,no matter if it is me or Kaka-sensei, keeping all those thoughts inside your tiny heart will only make it worse."Sakura couldn't stand the sad look on Takumi's face,so she brought her slim fingers and tickled him.

"Ahahhahahhahahha...O..Ka..Sann..Yame..te..yo...HAhahahahha" Takumi joyous laughter rang through out the whole room.

Sakura pinched his chubby cheeks and kissed on them lightly.

"Don't make sad face anymore , or else I'll tickle you more " Sakura ended it with a some sort of evil laugh.

"Hai"

Smiling, she got up and continued with her chopping.

"So,Takumi,what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

There was a slight pause when he spoke.

"..Our school's going to have a Parent's Day soon...and... " Takumi looked away before continuing "Ueki made fun of me..."

Her breath hitched at her throat.

Her chopping stopped for a second when she heard him mentioned Parent's knew where the topic was heading , even though they had many talks about it,it was still unerving to bring it up again.

"What did Ueki said,Takumi"

"...He said...I don't have Otousan...He said Otousan didn't want me...He said I...was left at a orphanage..." Takumi started to get teary but he didn't want to let it out.

That's how Takumi was,always tried to stay strong when he was suppose to be what 5 year olds ,seek comfort from their parents,wonder about life ahead.

Squatting infront of him,Sakura stared at his glistering black orbs and pouty lips as he continue keeping his tears at bay.

She was so proud of him.

Never once did Ueki stop pestering him, yet there were no words of fights between them.

Her eyes softened ,she couldn't stand seeing him like this.

She blame herself. For not giving Takumi a normal complete family.

A complete family with a dad.

Reaching out , she lifted him off the chair and onto her lap,placing his tiny head on her chest as she move her fingers through his silky hair.

"Takumi, look at me" Sniffing a little, he raise his head to look at his mother.

" You are my little hero, my world ,my life,my little sea. Do you know how proud okasan is with you?" Her vision was getting blurry but she continued "Takumi, do you remember what's the meaning of your name? " she waited for his response.

He nodded ,smiling "A sea with water crystal clear" ('Ta' is clear, 'Umi' is Sea )

"En, you are always my little sea ,so clear so bright." pausing she continued

"Ne..Taku-chan"

"Nani..okasan?"

"Do..do you hate kaasan?...For not giving you a Otosan.." She chocked out as she hugged him,not wanting him to notice her tears.

Eyes widening,Takumi shook his head violently.

"Takumi will never hate okaasan! Never! I don't need a Otosan! Okaasan wa saiko!" He squeal and hugged his mother in a bear hug.

Eyes brimming with tears. Sakura was content. Both of them were content with their lives.

Never did they thought.

That someone would tear them apart one day.

* * *

><p>It was time for work. It was time to go back that damned place.<p>

Sakura waited at her doorstep as she watched Takumi got into the kindergarten mini bus.

Before heading off to work.

Normally she was always happy to go to work. It was like her own personal time with co-workers and friends after giving birth to Takumi.

_WAS._

Now...she's not looking forwards working there.

_'But..' _she told herself _'She wouldn't give him the joy of seeing her suffer, seeing her crumble because it seems like he had change into a sadistic than the guy she once love...WAIT.. scracth that... They are two completely different guys."_ she thought angrily

She glared at the building in front of her .

For the sake of Takumi.

She,Haruno Sakura, isn't going to be played with by the likes of him.

* * *

><p>Fingers drumming on his table.<p>

A frown on his pretty face.

His thin brows were furrowed .

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't amuse.

A annoyed sigh broke through his lips.

It has been 3 days, and that fuking genius of his hadn't shown up.

_'Damn that Shikamaru...Where the bloody hell is he and my information.'_

His patience was running on very thin ice. He was in a very sour mood.

Just his luck,his annoying crazy assistant came crashing in...and making a lot of loud noise.

"BASTARDDDDD,look what I got you " Naruto said while lifting his hands , it was files.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's face. He looked like he's been going through shit lately.

"Stop your joking and bring it here,what took Shikamaru so long...that bloody genius should have it done by yesterday" His sharp eyes notice the nervous look of Naruto.

His eyes narrowed.

"_Naruto__" _it was threatening.

"W..wwhat...It's.. not..my fault... It was weird of you to check on someone...None other than her too..soo... I just...er..._reading_ some of it.."Naruto laughed nervously with one of his hand on his head.

With a deadly glare , he snatched the files away from Naruto's hands.

***flip***

**Name : Haruno Sakura**

**Age : 23**

**Has been in the company for 6 months now, promoted by Hyuga Neji.**

**Reason:Very responsible and gets her work done at time.**

**Currently lives in a apartment under the to be living alone.(Shikamaru left out the kid, he thinks its one of the neighbor's , he only watched them for 2 days.)**

**Seldom goes out ,except for grocery shopping.**

His eyes wasn't a lot of information,he was somewhat expecting more.

One more thing.

Hyuga. He was the one promoted her?

Hyuga Neji was the one in charge of his company after his one year disappearance.

His dad found fitting for him to be in charge even though the Hyuga was also one of Uchiha's rival ,his dad had found faith in him, knowing that he wouldn't betray the company.

It irked him to no end to always find a Hyuga in his company.

He confronted his father about the possibility of spying or gathering information.

His father shrugged it out saying for years he knew Neji, and knew how Neji hated his own family,knew how he was treated in the Hyuga family for being the third son of a mistress.

Still Sasuke couldn't registered in his wanted to badly the man out of his company.

He did confront Neji once.

Neji had made it clear that his loyalty was bound to his father, he would serve the man that saved him from his own misery.

It bothered Sasuke to no end.

Now? Knowing that Sakura was promoted by him only makes things much complicated.

Did Hyuga knew the relationship he had with Sakura ? Was he trying to get him dethrone by using a girl to play with him? Was Neji trying to make a fool out of him? Was he promoting her to see his reaction on her? Had Neji told her that he was the boss of her company, so that she could demand some payment of some sort?

He wouldn't let it. His reputation was on the line.

'Uchiha Sasuke was a single hot playboy has brains and the age of 25,he's the youngest to be such a success in the industry.' was once a magazine wrote.

He smirked as he thought of it.

He had to agree with it. ( LOL SELF LOVE MUCH)

He couldn't let one little girl break his reputation. He needed it.

For his company , and also for his pride.

_Uchiha Sasuke ain't backing down._

* * *

><p><strong>*beee-p*<strong>

A hand with red shiny nail polish grabbed her desk phone as it beeped.

A tag on her desk showing off in bright gold alphabets.

_Vice Chief of Secretary Department_

Her pretty face was covered with a frown as she placed the phone to her ear.

"WHAT is it?" She was annoyed,she was middle of painting her nails.

"Karin,what did I say about politeness."

Fiery red orbs widened as she recognize that _oh __so__ sexy_ voice of her boss.

She couldn't help but jumped on to her feet with excitement.

_'Why all the sudden? Did he miss her ? Is he in a mood? I mean, we have stop seeing each other for quite some time already,gosh I miss his abs.'_

She was practically in her la-la land right now.

"Karin,I need you to bring this worker from your department to my office now. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

Her red orbs narrowed dangerously.

_'Who the fuck is she?,why does Sasuke wants her in his office...WAIT a minute...She's the one! The stupid klutz who messed up durring the VIP meeting session '_She smirked.

"Ne,Sasuke-kun,don't be too mean to her,she's just new,I don't have the time to recruit another one if you scared her' she purred.

"Never mind that Karin, I want her here now."

"Ne..ne, Sasuke-kun,why don't we meet tonight at my house..I miss you,don't you miss me too"

She whined a little.

There was a pause when he replied.

"Sure,after work at ready"

With that he hung up.

Karin's eye twinkle as she was excited for tonight. _'Going__ to __be __one __hell__ of __a __night'_

_'Now,lets find that stupid klutz.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura was at her coffee break when a woman with fiery red hair that goes along with the cold piercing red orbs talked to her.<p>

She was beautiful.

Her outfit was a combination of street wear and office wear.

It was Tight,Short and Revealing.

Her light purple overwear barely covered her assets.

The short office skirt was obviously doing nothing to cover those ass.

She wore stripe printed leggings with a pair of red heels.

_'What's__ with __all__ these__ clothing?'_She might basically be the fashionista in this company.

"Haruno Sakura is it?" The girl had a problem with her,it was obvious from her glare.

"What is it?"

"I'm Karin Miotaka,you by the way are a lower class worker here.I'm one of your chiefs ,vice chief to be exact,so you need to call me Miotaka-sama, Miss Miotaka or just I clear?"

Sakura suppressed her upcoming glare with a twitch of her eyebrows._'calm__ down'_

"What is it , Miss Miotaka."

Smirking with satisfaction "Now we're done with that,my dear Sasuke-kun wants to see your skinny ass in his office now,it seems you screw up bad this time,pinky"

'My dear Sasuke-_kun_?" She wasn't surprise actually, just taken sigh softly inside 'He seems to move on too'

"Why the surprise look,pinky? Jealous? Aw...Don't flatter me.I know what an honor it is to be with the one and only Sasuke."Karin was having fun with the girl.

Her reaction was honey to her.

It made her day not that bored anymore.

"I'm sorry Miss Miotaka,I didn't know you were in such relationship with the boss"

"Well , you better get use it,Oh and one of more thing.." Karin glared at the short woman " Try flirting with him,you can say goodbye to your skinny ass" She hissed.

Sakura stop the urge to put her hands on her temple and roll her emerald eyes.

This girl is giving her a lot of headache with all the glares and threats.

She was used of it when they were young , girls or woman would glare at their way... or more importantly at her when she walked back home from school...with him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura stiffened as the walk towards home seems so long._

_She could feel every single stare,glare,envy looks throwing at her._

_Why?_

_The presence beside her was shimmering with charm._

_It was bright._

_He was like a walking statue._

_Carved to perfection._

_The way he walked,and talk seems magical._

_Sakura blushed a beet red every time she thought about him  
><em>

_He had been staying at the apartment lot for a week and it had become a daily basis to walk home with him,or so he insist on walking back together._

_She happily agreed_

_A sound broke her thought,it was a grumble,and it came from the boy next to her._

_With a puzzled look,she look up at him with a questioned look._

"_I've been... eating cup ramen up till now.." He narrowed his eyes and look aside._

_Emerald eyes widened._**_'He hadn't been eating food till this week?'_**

_ Yes, to her,cup ramens weren't food at all...It was unhealthy junk._

_Just after he said that,she quickly made a sharp turn to the right,nearly hitting him._

_He halted just in time and glared at her as if saying 'what was that all about?'_

_She headed towards the other direction at a fast pace._

_She needed to buy some groceries for this man,because it seems he doesn't know how to._

_She turned around to face a confused Hiro staring at her._

_She beamed a smile and said " Come on,we need to get you some groceries."_

_He made a sigh and gradually walked with her to the supermarket._

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke's point of view.<em>

_Groceries shopping._

_The words seems so alien to never went groceries shopping, it was mostly his mom or the maids that went._

_He wanted to refuse that pink haired girl, she tends to be quite annoying._

_With a glare ,he was stopped from his action when once again,his stomach growled louder._

_He was THAT starving._

_He didn't mind at first, eating cup noodles,but now it was getting creepier...He even eats them when he's dreaming._

_It has to stop._

_With a sigh of defeat, he walked with the girl to the supermarket._

* * *

><p><em>She walked through the crowd and shelf like a pro.<em>

_She was a veteran in this place.  
><em>

_As she walked pass some old lady workers,they would smile and waved at her,some made weird clicking noises as they notice the pretty boy beside her._

_Not moving her head,she looked up at him and asked what he liked._

"_Tomatoes."_

_Her eyebrows shot up. " That's my favorite too!"she exclaimed._

_She giggled at the thought of Hiro eating a bunch of tomatoes,it was very amusing.. the scene was like a manly man eating something that seems adorable._

_He heard her giggle and face her with a questioning glare._

_She shook her head and headed towards the vegetable counter._

_As she picked through the vegetables,a thought pop up in her mind._

_**'I**** wouldn't**** mind...cooking**** for ****him'** She blushed as she thought._

* * *

><p><em>They went back to the apartment after their groceries shopping.<em>

_Sasuke placed the last of his groceries into his once empty fridge._

_He starred at the content._

_He felt happy for some reason._

_He grabbed a tomato as he walk back to his couch._

_'**I'm ****not ****eating ****that**** junk ****anymore'**_

_He smirked._

_Naruto would have love eating ramen all his him._

_It was his a lift of his eyebrow, he gradually headed towards the door._

_He opened it with a scowl._

"_Who is it?"_

_A faint squeak was looked down to see Sakura holding a steaming pot ._

_It smells wonderful._

_His eyes narrowed and crossed his arms across his chest.  
><em>

"_Sakura,what is this?"_

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know what she was doing...The next thing she knew,she was in-front of his lot holding a steaming pot full of food.<em>

_She stared at her pot...tomatoes,tomatoes,meat,carrots,chicken stock and more._

_She hoped she cooked enough.(It seems she cook too much OTL)_

_With calm breaths ,she rang his bell._

_When the door opened,Hiro stood at the door with a pretty scowl and tousled midnight blue hair._

"_Who is it?"_

_She couldn't help but squeak at the sound of him,and tries to cover her blushing face._

_She inwardly groan '**Can ****I**** stop**** being**** an ****idiot**** in**** front**** of ****him?'**_

"_Sakura,what is this?"_

"_Its... a..."She stuttered_

"_Hn?"_

"_Its...a...I..cook some dinner for ..you..no..er.. two of us " Her hands were shaking._

"_..." _

_There was a pause._

_She felt her heart dropped.**'He's going to refuse...' **_

_Suddenly the weight on her hands were gone,she look down at her now empty hands,her fingers moving slightly as if it was trying to find the pot.  
><em>

_She looked up to find his long slim fingers grasping the handler of the pot,keeping it steady._

_She stood there staring at him._

_Emotions bubbling inside her._

_Heart beating loud and hard._

_She slowly place her hand on her beating heart._

_Her mind was frantically trying to register the feeling._

_It has been so long she felt this way._

_So it began from here._

_Once a week,they would have dinner together at his or her place._

_Of course it was Sakura who cook all the time._

_Slowly,it became a daily basis._

_The time they spent together was getting more and more._

_ He would wait for her to cook while sitting at her couch watching Tv, she would be busy making dinner for them both._

_It had became normal for them, to eat together under the same roof._

* * *

><p>The flashback brought back emotions that should have stayed hidden.<p>

It was poison to her.

All these memories.

They weren't there for good, they were there to break her.

..

The walk towards his office was a long grulling one.

She didn't want to see him yet fate has a way of toying her.

She looked up at the door plate , Uchiha Sasuke,president of Uchiha Corp.

She glared at the plate.'_I will not be played by you.I'm stronger now.' _she assured herself.

* * *

><p>He was getting impatient at the has already been 5 minutes.<p>

It was a simple order.

Bring Haruno Sakura in here.

Yet it's already past 5 minutes.**'Karin**** should**** do ****a ****much ****better**** job**** than ****this'**

_***KNOCK-KNOCK***_

His obsidian eyes lit up at the sound.A smirk crept up onto his pretty face.

"Come in"

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of his desk,arms at her back,fingers was nervous but she stood there with her face to meet his.<p>

He was staring at her,with those dark obsidian eyes of his and a smirk on his lips.

_'He __finds__ this __amusing?'_Sakura couldn't help but clench her hands behind her ,he was pissing her off.

The silence was uncomfortable.

"What is it that you call me,sir." She thanked god for not stuttering.

She didn't notice the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hn...it has been quite a while since we met,hasn't it? It was quite a shock to see you working here,yet I didn't heard any news about you...It is all so shocking you see."

" I don't know what you're talking bout Uchiha-san,this is the first time I've met you."

Obsidian eyes widened a second before narrowing it, his smirk widened.

"Oh...Is it? It's not everyday you could meet a woman with pink hair and green eyes."

"..."

He slowly stood up and leaned against his desk,his dark eyes still alluring.

"You sure you've not met me before,S-a-k-u?" His voice was low and teasing.

Emerald eyes widened at the sound of the nickname.

_Hiro looked down at her and gave her a small smile."Hn,you cook the best meals...always...Saku"_

She forgot how to breath all the sudden,her once confident state was now slowly crumbling.

She couldn't believe how he could act so...casually...like...there was nothing between them!

She wanted to get away from this despicable man.

She wanted to just wanted to see her baby.

"Hm...Then I wonder who was the one getting soaked under the rain,who was the one cooking,who was the one on...my bed at that night"He smirk as he continue.

_'Shut__up,Shut__up'_ She screamed silently._' How__ could__ he...!'_

"_Shut__up.__" _She hissed silently.

"Oh..?So you finally admit that you knew me , S-a-k-u."

"So what if we knew each other,I don't get the point of this conversation."She couldn't help but glare at him.

"Hn...what's with the rush.I just wanted to meet up with an old friend of mine.."He slowly walked towards her.

She stood her ground.

Seeing there was no response he lifted his fingers to touch her cheek,reaching forward to caressed her face.

Sakura cringed at the contact and slapped his hand away.

Even though it was just a second, he had felt her soft and smooth skin.

Just like before...the thought made him crave for more.

"Now that you've admit it,i want to know why are you here ?" His voice was now calm and serious.

_'Eh?__Why __would __he __ask __me__ that __kind __of __question?'_ She was surprise,Of course she was here to else?

"I don't really understand your question,Uchiha-san...but to answer you, I'm here because I work is all."

"Really ? Because I don't really think that's the real reason you're here ,you aren't helping the Hyuga to spy on the company,are you?"

"...W..hat..?" She couldn't believe it what he had just said.

With a glare he continued," I believe that he promoted you because you knew me,it made it more clear." he paused. "He would used you because of your past relationship with me"

With a smirk he added "What did he told you to do compensation from me? Blackmail me?...or...Force me to bear responsible of a child?"

Her clench fist shook as she eyes widened at the last sentence.

/SLAP/

The sound of flesh against flesh rang across the room.

Her hands were still hovering near his face which now has a faint red mark on his left cheeck.

_'How__ DARE__ he__ talk __like __that!'_Her whole body shook with anger.

She was pissed but somehow she was also hurt by his words.

Her breath came in short huffs as her vision was getting blurry.

"_Why _would I do such a thing! If I knew you were the boss of this company,I wouldn't have agreed with the whole PROMOTION!_You __think__ I'm __here __because __of __you?_ I don't care about you or your little company!I have already forgotten everything about US.I am not here for all those revenge shit or payback shit,because you're not worth it!" She hissed.

With that,the little pink haired woman stomped out of the office.

Leaving behind a shocked and utterly confuse man.

* * *

><p><em>Ok guys I shall stop right here.I wanted to continue with Sasuke's perspective,but the flashback of them both had me writing a lot..:D Yes,Sasuke's being a dick right now chap I wrote so far : sorry if I updated so late! Life's hectic D: <em>

_GUYS: Kinda wonder about you guys opinion ._

_There's a new char I want to put in, but i'm torn with Gaara,Itachi and Sai._

_OTL._

_Voting?_

_ love Kuromelo_


	4. Past mistakes and her savior

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Past mistakes and her savior<span>  
><strong>

Tears flowed down the cherry blossom's face as soon as she ran out of the office.

Blood was slowly appearing on her lips as she bit it hard.

She told herself she was much more stronger than this.

She told herself she was over with that bastard.

She told herself not to cry.

Not to cry for him nevertheless.

_Bullshit._

She was still the same old Sakura as before.

Easily hurt,easily moved,easily lied.

With a shake of her head,Sakura wiped her teary face with the back of her hand and ran across the lobby and out of the building.

* * *

><p>His whole body shook as he stood there.<p>

It was rage.

Never once someone hit him,no matter if it was a woman or a man.

Never.

He paced around his office with annoyance when he noticed something as he passed a mirror to his left.

Obsidian orbs narrowed dangerously.

His fist clenched as his other trace the slap pattern on his face.

It wasn't going away for the time being.

How the fuck is he getting out of this building without anyone seeing him at this state.

_'Damn__ you__ haruno...'_ He silently cursed.

She would pay for this.

He grabbed his phone and dial Shikamaru's number.

"Hel-"

"Shikamaru,get me a makeup artist up here."

"Wh-"

"_Don't__ fking __ask __you __ass,i __want __him__ up __now__" _Sasuke hissed in the phone dangerously.

"...anything else?"

"I need more info on Haruno her house address."

"Ok"

**/Click**

He sat down on his chair with a deep frown.

He can feel a migraine forming in his head, he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose,hoping to cease it.

"tsk..."

* * *

><p>She didn't know how she end up here.<p>

The place she wished she never wanted to cross in her life because...

Not only she wouldn't be here right now, she would have lost someone precious.

Her teary eyes blurred as the thought of her selfishness was brought back up.

**_(flashback)_**

_**/Boooom /Crackle**_

_Lighting strike across the dark and cold sky._

_A petite woman stumbled across the sidewalk,bumping against everyone that walked passed her._

"_Watch where you're walking Missy"A drunken man sneered at her._

_She didn't care._

_She didn't know what to do._

_One hand was holding on to her cellphone for dear life._

"_...The number you have dialed isn't registered,please try ag-..."She hung up._

_It was the 30th time she had tried calling him._

_It had already been 7 days_

_7 days , 1 week without him.  
><em>

_ He hadn't been to school,hadn't come back to his lot,he hadn't come knocking at her door._

_She demanded the school to find him or his family or anything._

_She was getting desperate._

_She felt miserable.  
><em>

_It seems the information he gave the school were all false._

_There were nothing._

_A mocking chuckle left her lips._

_She had love him so much._

_Know him too well._

_Or not too well...?_

_Knowing how he would turn sour eveytime she mentioned his family._

_So?_

_She didn't pry into his private life._

_She was content to know he was with her._

_She knew nothing of his family,his background,his house number._

_Nothing._

_She shook her head in disappointment over herself._

_How she believe everything he said.  
><em>

_First few days, she worried that something had happened to him._

_An accident? Robbery? Kidnap?_

_All kinds of idea pop up._

_She had tried the police station._

"_Hiro Takashima?Well ( there was a pause ),we have a few hits,lets compare the pictures to see if you regocnize them."The officer had said._

_20 pictures. _

_None were him._

_Whispers were heard from the station._

"_...another one...?...poor thing.."_

_**'No..nonono,Hiro isn't like this...'**_

_She had cried,had hope he would come back into her arms._

_Day by day,she waited for him at her door,she continue to cook two sets of meals,hoping if he came back he knew,she was waiting for him._

_As one of her hand grasp the cold metal._

_Her foot had already reached out to climb onto the slab of concrete._

_A choke sob broke through the pink lady lips as she felt the thing weighing on her hand._

_It was a pregnancy test._

_She brought her tear filled face towards the sky,trying to find solace within._

_Rain started to fall on the poor little woman as if showing her pity and despair._

_She wanted it to go away._

_The pain._

_Anguish._

_Self loathing.  
><em>

_Hands grasping onto the cold metal,she didn't know how she got over it._

_She just did._

_Maybe it was the thought of no more pain and worry had brought a new found strengh in her._

_The storm was getting worse at the time._

_Strong winds and rain droplets fell on to her._

_**'Just do it'**_

_**'End it'**_

_**'Make it all go away'**_

_The voice taunt her as she looked down the bridge._

_The water was inviting her ,the depth of the water would soothe her pain._

_Her cries got louder, it gotten more raw._

_The hand that held the pregnancy test was now on her tummy._

_The other was on her heart._

_Everything was going to end._

_Hiro's gone._

_Disappeared._

_No trace of him was found._

_She was left alone._

_Abandoned._

_Thrown away._

_She felt herself leaning forward._

_The waves below became too enticing._

_She could feel herself being pulled down.  
><em>

_Until...he came._

"_Miss!Don't!"_

_She had turn slightly to face the intruder._

_When a wind knocked her to the side._

_Suddenly,before her it was dark and cold._

_She tried to move yet she couldn't._

_The water was too cold. _

_It was somehow soothing her broken heart._

_In her mind, _

_It was only her and her broken heart._

_Of betrayal and hurt._

_She wasn't thinking straight._

_She wasn't thinking of the little life in her belly._

_A pained smile appeared on to her face and her eyes are closing._

_The last thing she felt was arms wrapping around her tiny body.  
><em>

_Next thing she knew._

_She had woken up facing the white ceiling of a hospital._

_Dazed._

_Wounded._

_But alive._

_Tubes were stuck around her._

_And a man lay beside her._

* * *

><p>She sat at the edge of the bridge with a soft smile at her face.<p>

It wasn't as dangerous as being over the railing.

But a wrong move could be fatal.

Yet she sat there with calm.

Not afraid.

Reminiscing the times of depression that lead her here,wanting to end the whole thing.

She was feeling hurt and emotionally drain at that time.

Same as now.

Never would she had thought the man she loved and worried,has turned into a cold bastard.

She wanted to forget that she met Uchiha Sasuke.

She wanted to remember Hiro Takashima.

Not the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was Hiro.

They were both so different.

They were polar opposite.

**_(flashback)_**

_"Why are you always sticking near Hiro-kun you pink bitch? You have no right to be so close to him when you're not even his girlfriend." Maya taunted the short pink woman._

_"He's my friend...and we stay at the same we did was walk together home...nothing's wrong with that right?" Sakura could help but quiet down as she spoke._

_All these were scaring her._

_Threats._

_Before she met Hiro-kun, there weren't threats or bullying._

_Now? _

_It had become a daily basis._

_Some random girl would be pissed off at the close relationship Sakura had with the guy._

_This time, it was the schools top ._

_"You DAMN BITCH,Dare talk back again,you can say kiss your pink hair goodbye." Maya was getting furious at the moment._

_"Bu-t.." Sakura was cut short when she felt stinging pain shot through her._

_"I have always hated your pink hair,it's so bright and pink,it fking annoys me every time i see it!"Maya started to slap and hit the poor girl as she slumped towards the floor,curling up to protect herself._

_Pissed._

_Maya grab the nearest boy and demanded him to give her a pair of scissors._

_Quivering,he gave in._

_Grabbing her by her locks._

_She felt her scalp burn._

_It was painful._

_"STOP IT! I hurts!"_

_"Shut up you bitch, let's see if Hiro still wants to be with you when you have an ugly haircut!"_

_/Snip snip snip snip/_

_Soft pink locks fell before her eyes._

_**'My hair!'**_

_She tried to stop the girl from cutting any more by grabbing the scissors blade blindly. (remember that she was held by the hair,she couldn't have seen where the blades were.)_

_When she finally caught it,she felt the same stinging sensation when something cuts you._

_Still she didn't let go._

_"LET GO YOU BITCH,I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET" Maya screamed as she raise her hand to pound the girl infront of her._

_"Enough."_

_Emerald eyes broke open as she remembered the voice all to well._

_She didn't know he was there._

_"...! hir-o kun!.I was just...teaching her a lesson!She was being all bitchy about you and her!" Maya quickly let go of Sakura's hair and hide the scissors behind her._

_His slim eyebrows move slightly upwards._

_His frown never left his lips._

_"Hiro-kun...I-"_

_"Get out."_

_"Bu-t"_

_He walked towards them and slammed his fist against the locker which was a hair away from Maya's face._

_"I said LEAVE."_

_She went running away with a paled sick face._

_Sakura fingered at the remains of her locks as it scattered the floor._

_She was startled when she felt something warm on her head._

_She look up to find Hiro staring down at her with a glare._

_Feeling embarrassed,she looked away._

_"Stand up Sakura"_

_She obliged._

_Suddenly her head was brought up by two strong fingers which held her chin steadily._

_Dark obsidian orbs stare at her wounds,wondering how deep were they._

_Slowly but surely._

_His finger fingered the shallow cut below her lip._

_She winced at the pain which made startled him a little._

_Another hand was checking her now unkempt pink mass on her head._

_It felt lighter._

_She stood up suddenly and turn to face the reflection of the locker._

_She was a mess! With blood and some of her hair sticking on her face._

_"Come,let's get out of here."_

_"Bu-t,school's not finish"_

_"You're hurt.I think the headmaster wouldn't mind."_

_"b..-"_

_He juz glared and grabbed onto her wrist,leading her out of the school._

_They walked towards the direction of the park before stopping._

_"Sit here,I'll go grab some stuff nearby"_

_Sakura didn't wait any longer before Hiro was back with band aids._

_"Stay still."_

_She obliged again._

_She stared into his deep dark eyes as he placed the band aid on her wounds._

_How she love the deepness inside it._

_How he was so caring towards her._

_He was a stranger yet she loved him._

_He was a stranger yet he treated her as if he really cared._

**_'Maybe he does.'_**

_Her face flushed a deep red at the thought._

_Hiro must have seen it because the next move caught her off guard._

_He placed his forehead onto hers with eyes closed._

_**'O-M-G,if this doesn't stop,I WOULD REALLY FAINT' **The close proximity had her much more flustered than before._

_Frowning and confuse slightly,he broke apart._

_"Weird,you're not burning,yet why are you so red?"_

_Shaking her head in embarrassment"Its nothing Hiro-kun!It's just the heat! Yes the heat!" _

_"Hn" He smirked slightly before walking away._

_"Hey! wait up Hiro-kun!"_

* * *

><p><em>'Hiro-kun...'<em>

_'I had hope before that you would stay longer to see your son at least.'_

_'I had hope for 5 years for you to knock on my door,smiling.'  
><em>

A sob broke through her lips.

_'I have told myself not to cry over ...yet I'm still too weak' _

Tears flow furiously as the woman slowly cried away her emotions.

"Not again."

She choked as she heard the voice behind her.

_'It couldn't be!'_

"This has been the second time I've seen you here."

There was a slight pause as if it was waiting for a response.

Seeing none,it continued.

"Crying too."

Teary emerald eyes widened as she whipped her head to face the voice.

His dark hair caressed his face as it was caught by the wind.

"I hope this time,I'm not here to save you from yourself again right?...Sakura."

* * *

><p>DUM DUM DUM! Drumrollsss~ 3<p>

I'm so sorry for the cliffy ehehe,was wondering if I should add his name into this chap... decided I would be rushing things if i did.

I'll put it in the next chappie./D

I find that this chap might be a bit too short for my liking...I wanted to add more stuff in it.

Yet i got the feeling of rushing the whole story! ;A; /bangs head

...I didn't want to put up Sakura's suicidal past and also the new dude in here,but somehow I feel that chap 3 is a great way to start talking about some of Sakura's past. So guys Thanks for all the reviews and all!

Love you guys!


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Surprise**

_(flashback)_

_Sakura woke up facing the pale white ceiling._

_Her eyebrows furrowed a little._

_She didn't remember being here._

_Her body was screaming at her._

_Her muscle ache every single time she moved._

_When she wanted to move her hand,she couldn't however._

_A weight was on it._

_Confused emerald eyes looked around hazily and saw a man beside her futon._

_Long ebony hair curtained his face._

_Still slightly dazed ,her other hand moved by her own will as it came up to his face and pushed the long bangs away._

_Two long stress line lay at the sides of his straight nose._

_She stared at the pretty man with confusion._

_**'Who's this?Why am I here?'** Her eyes narrowed as a headache was starting to form in her head._

_A tired sigh escaped her lips as she felt annoyed at the tube sticking at her nose and lips._

_Feebly fingers grasped onto the tube and tried to pry it open with minimum strength she had._

_Suddenly,a hand shot up and grasped her hand._

"_Stop moving."_

_Her breath hitched at her throat as the man spoke._

_It was smooth and husky._

_It reminded her of someone._

_Shaking her hand,she pulled her hand back quickly and place it on her chest as if it burns._

"_Don't go taking things off,you're still weak to breathe on your own;you might hurt yourself...and your baby boy again...mrs...?" The man inquired._

_Emerald eyes widened at the word baby._

_Yes._

_She had forgotten it._

_She had been so selfish._

_It was a boy nevertheless!_

_Wanting to end her life without giving the baby a second chance._

_At the thought of that,tears welled up at her eyes and fell._

_Sobs broke through her lips as the baby brought her the reminder of her love._

_Her disappeared love._

"_..."The man sat there with quietly,giving her space for herself._

_His dark orbs soften at the sight of the broken lady._

"_Don't throw away life like that,you might not want to live...but... the baby didn't have to suffer for your action..."He pause slightly as he wonder had he said came out harsher than what he wanted it to meant._

"_All I want to say is that...life has its good and bad;It is not perfect,don't break down when you are faced with a blow,stand up and face it with strength."He added._

_Hearing what the man said,she stopped._

_Her emerald eyes now slowly clearing and brighten._

_Her heart was set now._

_It no longer wanted to cry and bleed for the man that has now gone._

_She had a new role to do._

_A role as a mother to the baby._

_Her baby boy._

_**'Thank the man,Sakura,he had save you and your baby;He had given you a second chance in life...Without him,you wouldn't be here' **her conscious told her _

_She didn't know how to face the man as he had seen her in such a foolish state._

_**'Smile,tell him that you have change because of him'**_

_With a bright and warm smile,she turned towards the man and bowed with gratitude._

_His eyebrows moved slightly in a questioning manner._

"_I...have been foolish to do such a thing,and it is much more embarrassing to address it in front of the man who saved me...I want to thank you,for you have somehow remind me how life could be...much more meaningful" Emerald eyes gaze at him with gratitude._

_She placed her hand on her tummy and stared at it warmly before lifting her gaze towards the young man "What's your name,sir?"_

_The man shook his head softly "There's no need to know my name,I'm just a mere passerby."_

"_Please..." she pleaded as she placed her soft hand on his._

"_It's Itachi,Yuu." ( TSK TSK TSK )_

"_Yuu-san...I have a favor to ask you if you wouldn't mind..."_

"_...What is it?"_

"_Would you have the honor of giving my son his name?" She asked him with a smile._

"_..!" Dark orbs widened at the favor._

"_...I am in no place to give your son hi-" He was cut short as she placed her fingers on his lips._

_Shaking her head slightly,she looked at him amusingly._

"_You have,you have save his life from his mother (which came out bitterly cold),I am in no place to give him his name,I want you to give him." She added as she gazed at the man._

_He sat back down on his chair (He was quite shock HAHA) and placed both his fingers crossed below his chin as he thought of a name._

_The window of the hospital was open,the scent of the ocean flowed inside the room,the sounds of waves crashing against the barriers._

_It gave him an idea._

_His serious face amused her to no end._

_A muffled giggle wasn't hidden when the man gave her a questioning glare._

_She shook her head with hands still on her lips._

"_So..Would yo-"_

"_Takumi"_

"_Eh..?"_

"_Takumi,the boy."As he point at her tummy._

_Emerald eyes widened a fraction,wondering why he chose Takumi._

"_I saved you from water,Taku means clear,Umi means sea(which is also water),he will be the clear path that will guide you when you'r down." He explained._

_Emerald eyes warm at the thought._

_She sat up slowly and turn to give the daze man a small but very warm hug._

"_Thank you" She whispered softly before lying back down with a soft smile in her face._

"_Takumi" Her hands softly rub her tummy._

_Slowly, a soft tune left her lips._

"_My dear son,please don't cry"_

"_You're never fear as mommy's here" _

"_You're my little angel,my sun,my sea."_

"_I'll chase away all your nightmares when you weep,"_

"_I'll be there when you need me,so"_

"_Sleep tight my little my baby."_

_She hummed as she continued,drifting into her own little world._

_Forgetting the man's existence for a minute._

* * *

><p>"Yuu-kun..." Emerald eyes widened as she stare at the man before her.<p>

Before realizing what she did, she ran towards him and gave the man a big hug.

"Where have you been? Takumi missed you dearly for these couple of weeks." She whispered in their embrace.

"Aah...didn't I tell you to help me inform him that I had to leave for a few weeks ?" He replied softly.

Shaking her head slightly,"I did,but he still misses you."

The man chuckled slightly at the woman in his embrace.

"What's so funny..." For some reason,she didn't feel so sad now.

She brought her face up to stare at his pretty dark eyes.

With a soft smile he shook his head.

"Aah...it's nothing"

"Hm...Come you need to treat me!"

"For...?" He asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

"For letting us wait so long!" She laughed at his expression.

With that, the pink haired lady grabbed the young man's hand and dragged him back towards her house.

Little did they know,a pineapple head was staring at the whole scene with his mouth agape and his sunglasses long forgotten on the road.

_'This is just hell for me.'_ Shikamaru thought as he turn and hastily went back into his SUV.

_'HOW am I suppose to tell boss about this?'_ He stared at his DSLR screen which was a picture of the pink haired lady and the mystery man which seem to be quite familiar.

_'Maybe...i shouldn't yea...It's not him,it's someone else...' _His finger shook slightly as it hovered on the delete button.

_**Beep**_

_-Delete in progress-_

* * *

><p>ITACHI POV<p>

_(Flashback)_

_It came to his mind to give her a fake last name._

_For precaution._

_In his mind, he always wanted to change his name._

_The man sat there and stared at the strange young woman before her._

_Long pink locks gently framed her face._

_When he first caught her eyes , it was filled with pain and sadness._

_Yet now it shines with love and hope as it stared at her tummy._

_Dark eyes trail down towards her lips._

_It look so soft and luscious._

_Shaking away his thoughts._

_He looked away and stared at the window._

_'She looks young...yet she's already married and has a baby."_

_He remembered the broken woman at the bridge._

_It was deeply impaled in his mind._

_The way she cried her heart out in pained._

_The way she scream at nothing in particular._

_The way she looked at him when he called her._

_It somehow affected him._

_He wasn't someone easily being affected._

_Yet this young girl has amazingly surprise him till now._

"_Sakura."_

_He saw as her emerald eyes widened._

"_How did you know my name,Yuu-san?"_

"_Hn"He rolled his eyes before pointing at the medical chart._

_**'Ah!stupid me...'** She wanted to slap herself on her head so badly._

"_Ah...sorry bout that." She chuckled nervously._

"_Why were you at the bridge?" His eyes bored into hers as he asked._

_He saw as pain flashed through her clear eyes_

_Her eyes were like windows into her,making everything very obvious to everyone._

_He felt as if he was intruding her private matters,yet..._

_He wanted to know._

_What had happened that cause her to do such things?_

"_Sorry,I've asked too much."He stood up suddenly and bowed apologetically towards her before turning to head towards the door._

"_He abandoned me." He stop abruptly at the faint whisper._

_He turned around to see the woman hugging herself in comfort._

_A sight so painful to watch._

"_H-he just disappeared into thin air... Everything he said was a lie !" She wailed._

"_H-He...he-'s..."She hiccuped._

_Itachi didn't know what came into him._

_The last thing he knew was that he had went up to her bed and hug her and felt the tears streaming softly into his shirt,soaking it._

_He felt something deep within him._

_At that time he silently promised to himself._

_**'I'll take care of her and Takumi.'**_

* * *

><p>"Taku-chan! Look who's here!" Sakura called out as she opened the front door.<p>

"Okasan! Okairiiiiiii." Takumi greeted his mother with a big hug on her leg which nearly cause her to fall if Itachi hadn't held her.

Takumi sense there was someone behind his mother and peeked through her legs.

Takumi's loud squeal was heard from miles away.

"ITACHI-ONISANNNN!" Takumi broke his hug and ran towards Itachi at full force.

Itachi chuckled softly as he faked his tumble when the small boy tackled him.

"I miss you!"

"Aah...I miss you too Takumi." He said while ruffling the young boy's hair softly.

"Taku-chan,let Itachi-nissan stand up,the ground's filthy."Sakura's voice was heard.

"Buuutttt...I haven't hug him enough." Takumi complained loudly.

"Takumi!" Sakura's voice grew stern at the boy's stubbornness.

"Haiii" He reluctantly let go and pouted as he waited for Itachi to stand up and dust the dirt of his shirt.

Itachi smirked softly before suddenly lifting the boy onto his shoulder.

"AAAaaaaahhhh! Higher! " Takumi squealed happily as he rode on Itachi's shoulder.

"Hey it's time for some sn-" Sakura called out as she walked out of her front door only to find Takumi squealing happily on Itachi's shoulder.

She leaned against her door and smile softly at the scene.

It was like a perfect picture.

Shaking her head slightly she call out again and this time, Takumi held Itachi's hands as they went inside.

* * *

><p>Takumi snored softly on Sakura's lap as she continue to drink the hot milk she prepared for them both.<p>

"He's sleeping?" Itachi stared amusingly at the kid on sakura's lap,just before he was jumping up and down and running around.

"Because of you,he spent most of his energy already." She chuckled slightly at the thought.

"Aah...He gets me tired too." Itachi rubbed softly his sore shoulder.

Emerald eyes softened at the sight.

She stood up quietly and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"What are you doing,Sakura."

"Helping you."

"Hn,it's nothing." He tried shaking her hands away at the same time tried shacking the feelings that bottled inside him.

Her grip grew firmer."Itachi,you've always helped me all these years,let me just help you at some point." Her voice was stern.

"Hn." He stopped his action and obliged.

After a few minutes , a ringing sound broke the silence.

Itachi opened his phone with a flipped and brought it to his ears.

"_...he wants to meet you...meet him at..."_

"Hn...okay...sure..."

"Sakura,I need to go now,it's urgent."

"Sure! Please come by anytime,Takumi would love to have you with us ." She smiled as he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura was determined to end the games of Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

She couldn't let him ruin her life with her beloved baby.

With a firm nod ,she went up to the secretary office and went to look for Ino.

Ino was pouring coffee at the resting room when Sakura came in.

"Ah,Sakura,how have you been? I heard Karin was giving you some bad shit huh...don't mind her,she's just a bitch." Ino smirked

"Ino." Sakura was nervous to break the news to her.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I might resign."

Ino choked on her coffee a little and Sakura went up to help her soothe the shock by patting her back.

Icy blue eyes stared at the emerald orbs with sadness and anger.

"Why? I thought you liked it here."

"I love it here Ino,but..."

"I thought you were better than this Sakura!"

"You don't understand,Ino..." She didn't know how she's going to tell someone about her life as a single mother.

"If you're a quiter than just quit." Ino glared slightly before stomping out of the room.

Emerald eyes soften up at the thought of Ino being so emotional for her departure.

_'It's for the best.' _She silently thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura make her way towards Uchiha Sasuke's office.<p>

_'Breathe Sakura breathe'_

/Knock knock

"Come in." The cold voice just gives her the chills.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura came in with a bow.

Obsidian eyes lazily stared at her, not that surprise to find her there.

"What is it then?" His cold dark eyes stared at her nervous state and smirked.

She was still the same as before.

"I want to resign."

Sakura didn't notice the strained look on Sasuke's face.

A mocking laugh broke through his lips.

"You're quitting? Haruno?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes,I want to resign from this company."

"May I know the reason ?"

She froze at the question,she thought he would let her leave quietly since he seems to hate her so much.

"I..."

"No reason?" Sasuke walked up to Sakura and leaned very closely.

It was too close for comfort!

Sakura backed a few steps but he moved in nearer.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

He wouldn't budge.

"What is it Sakura? Afraid of me? Come on,we were both so close before...hmm"

She froze more as she felt hot breath on the nape of her neck.

_'Shit...'_ She need to get away fast or else...she might lose it.

Sasuke smirked as he felt her struggling.

Suddely the smell of sakura invaded his senses,he fingered his way through her silky locks,the smell intoxicating him.

_'It's been so long ,I've forgotten what she smells like..."_

Her breath hitched at her throat as she felt his fingers slowly tracing the back of her neck.

"U-chiha-san,-"

She was silence when something was pressed against her lips.

Eyes widening when she realized it was Sasuke's lips on hers.

Something clicked inside of her.

The memory of his lips,so soft yet so cold.

His eyes ,dark pools of mysteries.

Memories of him rushed into her brain,overwhelming her with his touches.

It was just a mere brush,but it made something click inside her.

**SLAP**

Her lips quivered slightly when the thing invading her senses was gone.

She didn't want to feel like this.

All hot...and bothered.

She hated this.

She was still trying to catch her breath,the whole thing was too much for her to handle.

_/Huff Puff Huff Puff_

Suddenly she felt one of his hands on her back,patting her slowly...AS IF it was trying to soothe her pain.

Narrowing her eyes,she swat his hands with a flick of hers.

'Don't ever touch me ! Don't ever do that again.' She hissed at him.

Something appeared on his eyes ,but soon it was gone.

"Hn..."

"I want to resign!"

"Don't."

"Wh-at?Why?" She was stunned at his reply.

Why wouldn't he want her to resign.

Sitting back on his seat ,he smirked before continuing.

"Sakura,have you forgotten that you have hit your own boss in the face the second time?"

"...then fire me."

"No Sakura, you don't know my rules in these place ,and your in my game."

"...?"

"I want you to be my private secretary for 3 months,no more no less,and after that you can choose to stay or leave,i won't force you ."

Anger and hatred pour into her eyes as she glared at the man.

_'How dare he?'_

Without anymore to say,she turned hastily and stomped her way out of his office,her resignation letter long forgotten on the floor.

_A.N: Oh no! How is Sakura going to cope being around Sasuke for 3 months? And what's about Itachi? So many questions D but I like how the story is going and im so sorry for the late update ;A;_


	6. Warming up

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

A frustrating frown appeared on Uchiha Sasuke's face as he examine his face.

It wasn't as hard as the first...but Sakura does pack a punch.

He slightly wince as he prod his swollen cheek with his slim fingers.

Sighing,he walked towards his desk.

Grabbing the phone he dialed the number of the secretary department.

'Hello,Secretary Department of Uchiha Corp,how can I help you?"

"Ino."

"Ah!Sacho,anything you need?"

"Get me a pack of ice immediately."

"...sure...er..Shacho..don't mind if I ask,what happen?"

"...Bring it up here and I'll inform you."

"Yes,sir."

Something on the floor caught his eyes.

He stood up and headed towards the thing on the floor.

_'What is it?'_ Dark obsidian eyes squinted slightly.

Bending down,he took the shiny piece of object and place it on his palm.

It was an earring.

His fingers examined the piece of jewelry with care as it trace its pretty curves around a tiny gem.

It was a unique ,one he hadn't seen before much.

He turn to the earring on its back to find an initial carved into the jewelry.

Takumi,Yuu.

Black obsidian orbs widden at the carving.

_'WHO'S Takumi Yuu!' _

_'Sounds like a name for a man...' _His eyebrows narrowed at the thought.

Glaring at the earring at his palm,he suddenly felt he wanted to crushed it and just throw it away.

He wasn't suppose to feel like this.

All bothered with a stupid jewelry.

_'Why do I care? Probably am still pissed at her for slapping me.' _He reasoned himself.

Placing the jewelry into his pocket.

He sat down on his chair and waited for Ino for his pack of ice.

It seems like he really needs it.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru."<p>

A voice broke his trance and he turn to stare at the blond woman.

"Ino."

"Huh,If I hadn't called you,you would have walk straight through those doors without acknowledging me." Icy blue orbs pierce into his lazy brown eyes.

"...Troublesome woman."

"What? Don't be such a bastard to your woman shikamaru."

"Tsk...Trou-"

"Don't continue that sentence." She hissed.

Shikamaru just lazily rolled his eyes and strolled into his office.

"DAMN YOU 'RE BANNED FROM MY ROOM NOW ONWARDS."

Everyone sitting at the waiting area stared at the two couple in awe.

"What?" The blond busty woman glared at them all before heading towards Sasuke's office.

**/Knock knock**

"Come in."

"Sacho."

Sasuke nodded towards her.

'Ah,Ino,quick as always,thank you.'He thanked her and took the ice pack from her.

"Service is ours ,sacho." Ino smiled softly.

Ino stared at her boss and notice the red mark on his left cheek,it was swollen.

Noticing her glance ,Sasuke smirked slightly before wincing at the pain.

"Er,Sacho,if you don't mind...I like to know what happen to you?"

_'Who would have dared to hit Sacho? Is it Naruto? Did they got into a fight?' _

"Ah,just a small disagreement between me and someone." He smirked at the thought.

"I see." Ino furrowed her brows at the lack of information,_'I'll ask Shikamaru later.'_

"Ah,Ino.."

"Yes sacho?"

"Make a new schedule for Haruno Sakura next morning,make sure it fits my schedule."

"Eh?" Crystal blue orb widened, _'I thought she resigned?'_

"Ah,I've appointed her to be my personal assistant starting from tomorrow."

"A-h..Sure..." Ino nodded slowly.

"You may go now." Sasuke motion his hand and place the ice pack on his sore cheek.

Closing the door behind her,Ino wondered what had happen between Haruno and her Sacho.

_'Anyway,I'm happy she's still here though.'_ Ino smiled slightly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura stormed around her house as she did her chores.<p>

Today just wasn't her day.

Not only she hadn't able to resign,and get away from her 'boss'.

She ended up annoying him and placing herself at his trap.

NOW she has to face him and his cocky attitude for 3 months.

She couldn't help but groan at the thought.

Her washing machine just broken down while she was doing her laundry,in the end she washed them by hand.

She wasn't paying attention to the timer and end up burning her and Takumi's breakfast.

She remembered what Takumi had commented that morning.

_'Okasan,you're burning our breakfast!' Takumi stared at the plate of disaster._

_Sakura groaned at the plate._

"_Gomen Takumi,come on,I'll get us some breakfast from nearby." Sakura laughed apologetically._

_Takumi pouted a little but didn't complain._

Shaking her head,she reminded herself to get it together._ 'Come on Sakura.'_

Sighing quietly she continue to do her chores when the door bell rang.

Surprised, she head towards it and opened to find Ino standing there.

"Yo,Forehead." Ino beamed a bright smile at her.

Emerald eyes widening_,'Why she's here?' _

"You're not going to let me in ? " Ino laughed at her reaction.

"Ah!...no...no please come in." Sakura turned around to find her place a bit too messy.

Pausing slightly,she turned to Ino and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry if It's messy."

Looking around the small apartment,Ino shook her head and chuckled.

"Nah,It's much more cleaner than mine,that's for sure."

"Wait for a moment,I'll go clean things up. "

Sakura closed the door behind her and headed to their living room,hastily grabbing Takumi's toys or clothes.

For some reason, she didn't want Ino to know about Takumi.

She frowned at the thought,It's inappropriate but...She didn't want people going into her personal life.

With a nod to herself, she grabbed anything about Takumi and hastily put it away from Ino's view.

"Yo forehead,It's allright! I don't mind a bit of mess,at least I know i'm not the only one ." Ino called out from the front door.

"Ah! It's allrigt now,you can come in."

Ino stepped into the living room and stare at the homy apartment.

"Wow, you lived her alone?" Ino walked around the room.

"Er...y-yea." She winced as she stuttered.

"It's really homy! I like it."

"Thank you ,I like it here too." Sakura smiled warmly at Ino as she walked around.

She placed a cup of warm tea on the table.

"Here,I've made you some tea."

"Ah,thanks!" Sipping the tea,it taste wonderful.

"What brings you here Ino-san?" Sakura was curious to find Ino at her doorstep.

"Ah! Nearly forgot why i'm here,silly me." She chuckle slightly before digging into her case fishing out papers.

"Here's your new schedule as the newly appointed secretary of Uchiha Sasuke." She gave it to Sakura and winked at her.

Noticing Ino's wink,she frown at the paper.

"What's with the look? You should be honored,and be glad that you won't be under Karin anymore!" Ino laughed at the thought of Karin,knowing how well she would throw a fit.

"But...I didn't ask to be promoted ,Ino." She sigh.

"Well,I'm not sure what reason Sacho have to have promoted you,probably because you're good at your work...and probably..."Ino gave her a cheeky grin before continuing, "...of your look too."

"My l-ook?" Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Aww,forehead,you must admit that you're one pretty lady you know that?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Sakura laughed at the look on Ino,_'She's so energetic'_

Ino smiled at Sakura's laughter.

"Forehead."

"Hm?"

"If you need any help,you can always look for me." Ino said warmly.

"Aw...Ino,thank you, it means a lot to me ." Sakura smile back.

After another round of tea,Ino said it was time she head back for work.

"Do remember the schedule for tomorrow, being the secretary for Sacho means no mistakes can be made." Ino warned.

Sighing softly,Sakura reluctantly nod.

Satisfied with the reply,Ino bid a goodbye then headed off.

Sakura watched at the busty blond walk around the corner before disappearing,her bad mood went off the window after she came.

Smiling softly, she turn her focus back to her home.

Folding her sleeves,she was determined to face any obstacle that's been thrown at her way!

_'Yosh Sakura! Ikuzo!'_

* * *

><p><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>

Haruno Sakura frown as she continue to stare at her schedule.

It was ridiculously packed for someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

She snorted out loud at the fact that he was actually busy and not hanging around doing nothing,some of the workers turn to stare at the pink haired woman.

Noticing their stare,she grew embarrassed and bow apologetic for her rudeness.

It was a long way up to the 23rd floor.

Maybe because she dread what her day's going to be after she stepped into that dreaded office.

**/DING**

She looked up.

23rd floor.

Narrowing her eyes, she was too caught up at the moment,she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

Emerald eyes looked down only to meet fiery red orbs.

"Ah...Sorry." She bowed apolitically.

A sneer appear on Karin face as she glared at the pinkette.

_'This bitch stole my place! SHE fking stole it! Fking whore!'_

Sakura looked up only to find the red haired glaring at her with such hatred.

_'What's her problem?'_ She narrowed her eyes at her, she didn't like how the way she look.

"So,Haruno,I would love to know how you gotten the role of personal secretary for Sasuke-kun?" She snarled at her.

Eyes widening she realizing that Karin was jealous of her.

Her role as personal secretary.

Not backing down,she glared back.

"Why don't you ask your beloved boss? He was the one who propose the idea,you think I want it? I gladly give it to you." She retort.

"Y-you little bitch! You're not some innocent looking shit, you probably seduced him behind my back !"

Ignoring her remark,Sakura shook her head in annoyance and headed to the office .

Behind her,Karin crunched the papers on her hands ,imagining it was instead the neck of Haruno Sakura.

_'Just you wait,Haruno!'_ She turned and stomped her way across the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knock knock._**

No one answered.

Emerald eyes narrowed.

_**/Knock knock.**_

Still no one answered.

Glaring at the door, she wanted to turn and just go back to her place at the secretary department,before the door parted slightly.

Curious,she gave the door another light push and head in.

Every time she went into this dark space,he always sat there,at his big bossy chair near the windows behind him.

Today, he wasn't there though.

_'Where might he gone to?'_ She thought and wander around the office.

She stare at his rows of books which most are about business management.

She was stop by her tracks when something interest her.

In between two big bulky book was some sort of paper.

The edges were dull and yellowed from time.

Curious,her slim fingers carefully pull the piece of paper out of its prison.

First she thought it was just a boring old note that was stuck between his reading materials.

Eyes widening, it was a actually a photo.

The color on it has faded into a dull grayish tone,her eyes trailed onto the people in the picture.

The boy on the front caught her eye.

It was Hiro.

Probably a few years younger when she met him.

But it was definitely him.

She knew that short pixie midnight blue locks.

She knew that look he's giving to the camera.

That look that she had loved most.

_(flashback)_

"_Hiro!" A young pink haired woman called out as she waited at the theme park._

_It was winter and started snowing already._

_Obsidian orbs looked up from what he was doing._

_Catching a glimpse of the girl._

_A breathtaking smile appeared on his face._

_Sakura warmly smiled back as he approached._

"_I nearly couldn't find you." He exclaimed._

_She chuckled and pointed at her beanie,"Without my striking pink hair, you can't even recognize me!"_

_Shaking his head in amusement "Maybe,I'm not use seeing you cover it,I prefer it to be shown."_

_Blushing slightly at his compliment,Sakura suddenly had a thought._

_She dug into her bag and fish out her camera._

_When he was looking around,she took the opportunity._

_Hooking him by his arms, she lifted her hands above them._

"_Hiro!Look here!"_

_Unknowingly, he turned around only to face the blinding flash of the camera._

_Stunned,he turn around to face a laughing Sakura._

"_Sakura." He groaned._

_Sakura waved the camera around as she tried to stop laughing._

_The picture was Hiro with a annoyed look while Sakura smiled brightly._

"_You look so adorable here Hiro-kun!" She continue to stare at the picture._

_**'I'll treasure this the most.'**Sakura promised herself as she quickly saved the picture._

"_Sakura...delete it now." Hiro made a face that was a combination of annoyance and pout._

_Softening up,she went up and hug him._

"_Nope,I won't delete it." She giggled into his arms._

_Hiro smiled softly at the comment and embraced her back._

"_Come on,let go have some fun before midnight." He held her hand and turn to look at her._

_Staring up at him,she was happy._

_Never in her life, she ever felt so content with life._

_Smiling,she gave him a nod and held firmly onto his hand._

* * *

><p>Sakura closed her eyes as tightly at the memory,as if it was painful to just think back.<p>

It never did went away.

All these time,every memory,every moment was still with her.

Emerald eyes opened and stare back at the haunting picture.

Behind him there was another boy that stood with a woman and a man.

The boy look fairly familiar.

The boy looked somewhat older than Hiro.

She couldn't picked up the feature of the boy as the picture was in a bad condition.

She only knew the boy had long black hair that was parted in the middle.

The woman would be the boy's mother,and the man their father.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps jerked her thought from the picture.

Quickly she placed the picture where it belonged and hastily walk back to the couch.

Not long the door suddenly burst opened which surprised Sakura.

"TEME!" A blond man with cerulean blue orbs came crashing into the office.

_'The man has a very loud voice.'_ Sakura winced silently as the man called out again.

Deciding that she should let the guy know there was someone rather than himself,she coughed loudly.

Noticing the cough,the blond man stop his rampaging and turn his head to face Sakura.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

"HARUNO SAKURA right?" The blondie exclaimed loudly clearly he was excited to meet Sakura.

"Er...a...er...Yes..sir.." Sakura laughed nervously as the man walked up to her.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO,Yoroshiku!" He grinned as he introduce himself.

"Uzumaki-san,nice to meet you." Sakura never seen a man so energetic before.

_'Funny guy.' _ She chuckled out loud.

Hearing her chuckle,Uzumaki felt bit relieve, he was afraid he would scare her away.

"Call me Naruto,Sakura-chan."He turn his cerulean orbs to her and grinned.

"Ah...Uz-" She was cut off when he placed his finger to her lips.

"Ah ah ah~ Please, call me Naruto!" He laugh slightly when she nodded in the end.

"So Naruto-san..." He gave her weird look at the suffix,she smiled amusingly. "What brings you here?"

"Ah! I was finding Teme,but seems like he's out,wonder where he went though,he seldom comes out of his comfy hole."

"Are you in good terms with Uchiha-san?" She stared at his questioningly.

He nodded with a grin,"Best friends from the start! Though there was a year I lost contact of him,he's a real Teme you know that?"

_'Lost contact of him for a year,huh.' _She wasn't surprise.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto suddenly turn serious as his blue orbs stare at her.

"Yes,Naruto?"She was nervous all the sudden.

"Have you met Teme before?"

Emerald eyes widened at the question,_'Was it so obvious?' _she frantically thought.

"No,Naruto,I hadn't known him before."She was relieve that her voice didn't wavered when she stare back into the icy blue orbs.

Satisfied with the answer,he placed his hands behind his back and grinned idiotically by himself.

Amused by his antics,she thought it wouldn't be so bad to befriend the guy.

"Naruto,when did you guys be friends?" She was curious about their relationship.

Scratching the back of his neck,he chuckled nervously.

"It was way back till 2rd year of high school,I was transferred from Suna to Konoha since my dad was promoted." He paused slightly before continuing.

"I was a problem kid,not getting good grades,always getting into fights etc etc." He grinned.

"On the other hand,Teme was one of the cool dudes," He rolled his eyes as if without him pointing out,everyone knew that was a fact.

"Even though he was cool and all,he wasn't popular among the students,he was unapproachable." Naruto frowned at the thought.

Curiosity dig into her heart,she wanted to know.

"Why is that?"

"He was cold,un-social,keeps to himself a lot,emo..." Sakura laughed. "He always wears black...and his hair's blue!"

"So...how you guys met?"

He grinned "I kinda accidentally mistaken him as someone...and punched him."

Sakura gasp "Why would you do that?"

"Well I was looking for the guy who stole my money in class,from my classmates description,they said he had dark hair,pale features,wears dark clothes a lot." (GUYS U CAN GUESS WHO IT WAS LOL,P.S Its not sasuke HEHEH)

She nodded along his story urging him to continue.

"When I first saw Teme,he had a beanie on his hair ,had pale features and wears dark clothes,he totally fits the description!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

She patted him on his shoulder to calm him down.

"After I punched him and yell at him for stealing my money...that's where we first met...and fought." He grinned nervously.

"So he wasn't the guy who stole it?"

"No he wasn't."

"So If i'm not mistaken Uchiha-san must have hated you for hitting him with no reason,how come you guys ended up being good friends?"

"Ahahhah! Well you see, I felt really guilty for hitting him,so I told him I'll make it up to him!" He grinned as if that was the best idea he had made.

"So even though he hated you,you were guilty enough to stick by him all these years?" She couldn't help but laughed.

"Mouuuuu,Sakura-chhaannnnn don't laugh at me..." He pouted slightly as she teased him.

"Hai hai."She chuckle.

_**/BAM**_

Both jumped when the door slammed opened.

Uchiha Sasuke stood there heaving ,eyes glaring at nothing in particular.

His eyes trailed from his desk to the two things that didn't belong in the place.

"Naruto."

"Haruno."

"TEME!"Naruto stood up and slap a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

He twitched slightly at the pain.

"What do you want,dope?" his voice was strained.

"Ah! Shikamaru told me to tell you that he needed more time for the information." He grinned slightly.

"...Fine...Tell him ,I'll give him 2 more days."

"Kay then! I'll get going!" Before heading towards the door,he turned towards Sakura and gave her a big bear hug.

"Thanks for listening Sakura-chan." He whispered softly into her ear before breaking the hug and headed towards the door.

"JA NE SAKURA-CHAN!" He waved to sakura again before heading out.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded when Naruto hugged her.

A vein popped onto his head as many ideas on how to torture the dope came to his mind.

_'That dope needs his ass kick.'_

"Sakura what's today's schedule?" He groaned out as he sat on to his chair,he was tired.

"Ah!..er..." She quickly rummaged into her file and pull out sheets of papers. "You have a meeting with Orochimaru-san around 7:00 pm in Ichitose Bar,He's one of the top investors in Konoha ."

"Ah...Orochimaru...I've forgotten about that..."He checked on his watch,5:30 "Haruno,come with me." He stood and grabbed his car keys.

Sakura stumbled a little to keep up her pace. _'Didn't he know walking like that in high heels would be painful!'_

Sasuke gave his keys to his driver and got into his car.

"Hurry up,Haruno we don't have much time."

Realizing he was motioning her to get into the car,she nervously nodded.

It was nerve racking for Sakura,she felt so uncomfortable sitting beside him so she leaned onto the door of the car just to get away from his place and stare out of her window.

_'Where is he going?' _Checking on her watch,it was near 6:00. _'He has a meeting soon...'_

Soon the car halted and Sasuke got out and walked into a store with Sakura following in his heels.

It was a beautiful boutique,with elegant white wallpapers on their wall,elegant furniture that was also white in color.

Everything look very expensive.

Emerald eyes stare in awe at the clothes that hung on their hangers.

_'wow, such pretty clothes'_

"Come here Haruno."

"A-h,hai" She went up and stood beside him.

A pretty saleswoman came up with a a bright smile.

"What can I help you sir?"

"I need something decent for her." He motion his eye to her.

Eh? He's buying clothes for her? Frantically, she grabbed onto his arm and tugged him.

"What"

"Wait! I didn't ask you to buy clothes for me,why are we here anyway? You have a meeting to attend to!"

"Ah,you don't expect me to bring you to the meeting dress like that,do you." obsidian orbs look at her from top to bottom.

Annoyed ,she glared at him. "There's nothing wrong the way I dress!"

"Since we're meeting someone who's important to the company thus the meeting is at a bar,you need to skip on the office wear." He muttered.

"You don't need to bring me." She tried to reasoned out.

Amused Sasuke smirk "You're my personal secretary,of course I need to bring you,now hurry up and find some dresses.

With furrowed brows,Sakura went and look for her dress.

Being very cautious, she took some dresses.

She tried the one that she liked.

It was midnight blue with spaghetti strap and flowed to her knees.

She thought she look decent now.

But it seems she was wrong.

"What are you? A kid? Try something nicer, could you Haruno?" Sasuke smirked at the annoyed expression on her face.

Next it was a cream yellow dress that flowed to the ground.

"We're not going to a wedding you know...Not to formal."

With another groan,Sakura turn and head back into the dressing room.

Suddenly the saleswoman knock on her door and gave her a dress.

It was strapless red dress.

The cut on the front was high,showing not to much cleavage.

The back of the dress dropped to her waist with a elegant U cut.

The fabric was soft and comfortable.

The dress was form fitting all the way,ending just above her knees,

It was beautiful...but she find it a bit too much.

Putting on some black heels.

One of the saleswoman grabbed onto her and told her to sit as they help with her hair.

The curl the short locks inwards , framing her face.

Later they place two pins onto her fringe and place a dap of color onto her cheeks and lips.

Finishing with all the make up and style,she stood out of the dressing room.

She looked up to find Sasuke talking to the saleswoman.

Nervously she walked up to them and tugged on his suit.

She looked down as he turn and examine.

_'Why are you nervous Sakura...' _

There was no comment.

No insults.

Curious she looked up only to stare straight into his eyes.

"E-h...er...I'-m not sure if..."

He looked away and nodded towards the cashier giving him a cheque .

Sasuke was stunned.

She looked...beautiful.

Her short pink locks were curled and it framed her face beautifully.

With the red dress , her emerald eyes looked so much more brighter.

Then something caught his eyes,her lips.

They looked very...enticing.

Obsidian orbs widened at the thought and quickly looked away and payed for the bill.

He motioned her to follow as he headed towards their car.

While they were in the car,Sakura continue to fumble with the length of her dress.

It was too short for her liking.

And...turning her gaze to Sasuke,she's not sure if he liked the look.

He hadn't said anything about it.

Turning her gaze back at the window,she suddenly remembered about Takumi.

Worried,she took her hand phone out and called her home.

"Moshi moshi." Takumi answered

"Taku,okasan would be late for dinner and would come back quite late,gomen ne,i'll ask uncle yuu to be with you okay?love you" she whispered into the phone,not wanting Sasuke to hear anything about it.

Closing the call, she turn on her message and sent a message to Itachi,hoping he would take care of Takumi when she's gone.

_**/ding**_ (new message)

Yuu:Sure sakura,you have work to do,don't worry about Takumi :) I'll take care of him.

Relieved,she closed her phone.

"Who was it?"

Stunned ,she whipped her head around to face him,he was looking at her at he corner of his eyes,the lift of his eyebrows tells that he was curious.

"Er...It's my...parents!" She replied hastily.

"Parents? What happened ? Is everything allright?" He asked worriedly.

"No,It's fine!Nothing big."She nervously replied.

"..."

Relieve that he wasn't asking anymore,she laid back onto her seat during the whole journey.

* * *

><p>The car pulled over to the side of a beautiful bar,Ichitose bar.<p>

It was her first time for Sakura to be at such a high class night bar.

Though,Sakura finds it a bit inappropriate for a high class company like Uchiha corp to have a meeting at a night bar.

_'What kind of person are we meeting...'_ She wondered.

As she stood out of the car,the smell of alcohol invaded her senses.

This place reeks with sake.

Taken aback,she nervously look around to find many drunkan man accompanied by skimpy worn womans that swoon with them.

Unintentionally,she move closer to Sasuke as drunkan customers stumbled near her.

They walked towards the main entrance of the bar before a man comes up to them.

"Hello sir,what can i help you?"

"I'm here with Orochimaru." Sasuke replied coldly.

"AH! Orochimaru-sama's guest!Come in,come in! We have prepared the best entertainment for the two of you." The man grinned scarily at Sakura,causing her to shiver.

The man then lead them into Ichitose,across hallways of rooms that reeks of alcohol and...something else Sakura couldn't pin point.

The stop till the last door that was designed and decorate with beautiful swirls of gold and red.

With a knock,the man opened the door and nodded towards Sasuke and Sakura.

A pale man with hair that reached his waist stood up.

"Ah~Sasuke-kun,what a pleasure to have you here." The pale man motioned Sasuke with a wave of his hand and gave him a bow.

His voice sent shivers to Sakura,they were so...creepy.

Sakura suddenly froze when yellow piercing orbs turn their attention towards hers.

"Ah~~ Who might you be young lady,My present?" He grinned mischievously when she widened her eyes at the statement.

A sudden growl emitted from Sasuke's throat when Orochimaru lick his lips.

"Let me introduce, this is my PERSONAL secretary,Sakura Haruno." Sasuke tried his best not to glare at the man.

"My,my...I've to admit I'm really jealous of you Sasuke-kun for having such a ravishing young lady accompanying you." Orochimaru continue to stare at Sakura.

"It'sss nice to meet you Sakura-kun." He purred out.

Sakura shivered yet another time the way he says it,it gives her the creeps.

"Please,have a seat."

It took just a couple of hours,with a couple of drinks and ladies for the old creeper to give into temptation and sign the contract.

A drunkan Orochimaru couldn't help but grinned evilly when Sasuke excuse himself for bathroom.

Leaving him with the ravishing little piece of flower that has entice him to debloom her right here and then.

His eyes trailed slowly from the way she drank her sake,the movement of the sake slowly going down to her throat,his eyes now stare dangerously at her breast then slowly looked up when she turned slightly,giving him a clear look of her bare back.

The sight of smooth soft skin was unable to resist.

He wobbly stood up and pace towards Sakura.

She notice this and looked up at him with caution.

"Sakura-kunnnnn."He purr out as he now sat beside her.

Emerald eyes widened when she felt hands on her thighs.

Slowly creeping in.

With a glare she swat his hands away and wanted to move away further when a cold hand circled onto her back.

She jumped at the contact of his hand on her back,they were cold,and she didn't want to touch it.

"Orochimaru-san,please let go." She struggle abit but frozen when his hands starting to trail the spinal cord of her back,creeping very low.

"Why would I?When you're so inviting."He purred and closed in onto her,his yellow obs glint with excitement.

Scared and freaked now, she pushed him with all her force.

Being abit tipsy with sake,he swayed a little before turning his focus back on her.

This time ,he was serious.

Standing straight now,he cornered Sakura and smiled evily.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su" He purred out slowly.

"Stop IT!" Sakura shouted.

He frowned slightly at the volume and placed his hands on her mouth.

There were now tears forming on the corners of her eyes as she notice what his hands was going to do.

Shutting it tightly,she thought of someone.

_'Hiro-kun! Save me!'_

Just then, the dead weight pressing on her was gone.

The hand that pressured her mouth and nose was gone,leaving her gasping for air.

The sudden surge of dizziness overcame Sakura.

Suddenly,she felt light headed.

There was chaos around her,she could hear shouts and things breaking,but she couldn't see anything as tears blurred her eyes.

Spots appeared on her vision and soon she felt herself falling , eyes slowly closing and knowing there would be pain.

But little did she know,she had fallen on the safety of Uchiha Sasuke's arms.

* * *

><p>OHOHOH 3 i have tons of idea on SASUSAKU stories! but i shall wait till i finish this one first:<p>

Sorry for the long wait! and i love my reviewers! You guys are lovely!

Hope you like this chapter the way i love it.~

I love that the both are starting to warm up.

TATA for now guys! its late :


End file.
